1. Field
The present invention relate to a method and apparatus for generating an image. More particularly, the invention aims to provide a method and apparatus for generating an image which is capable of making an image (e.g., face image, animation) by drawing a plurality of closed curved lines and painting inside thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Prior art of animation, video game apparatus typically employs stored image data in a bit array form to display an image such as a face image of a character. The image data in the bit array form is constructed by dot or picture element (pixel) units in which each dot (pixel) is assigned color bits of a color or pallet number. Such stored pixel-by-pixel image data are all required to display a color image on a computer or television screen.
Therefore the prior art image generating method and apparatus necessarily require a massive amount of data to represent a color image on the screen.
In addition, the prior art requires a massive storage system to accommodate such massive image data, thus making the apparatus expensive.
In order to display changing or animation images by a series of image frames in which, for example, a character's face expression changes from one frame to another, the prior art requires pixel-by-pixel image data, amount of which increases in proportion to the number of changing expressions.